


I Put a Spell On You

by PiggyNagi



Series: Stripper!MH [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Stripper!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyNagi/pseuds/PiggyNagi
Summary: Seongwu just wanted to drink his scotch at the bar peacefully on his best friend's bachelor's party, but his best friend, Daniel, has other plans.





	I Put a Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ONGHWANG WEEK! Enjoy, my fellow cultists!
> 
> unbetaed, so grammar mistakes will be here and there~

“I need a volunteer!” The host said, looking left and right from the stage to look for volunteers. “It’s for a great cause.” The same host winks jokingly to the crowd, trying his hardest to gain volunteers.

 

Seongwu casually drinks his scotch, eyes darting left and right to see if there’s someone willing to be a volunteer, “There’s one here!” The voice beside him said, which he recognizes as his best friend’s, and feels his arm being raised in the air. Seongwu sees the host grin widely, and beckons him to come to the stage.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, Daniel?!” He glares at his best friend and yanks his arms out of Daniel’s grip.

 

“You only live once, hyung.” Daniel grins, and Seongwu wants to punch the smile off his face. “And besides, this would be a new experience. Maybe we’ll finally know if that little Seongwu has become permanently impotent because of your lack of sexual activities.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Daniel laughs. “Hyung, sorry but my dick is already off limits. You know that, you’re my best man for my wedding happening next week.” His best friend pats him, “Come on, quit whining. The host is waiting impatiently.”

 

“I’m going to strangle you after this.” Seongwu mutters as he harshly places his scotch back at the bar, and trudges his way to the stage. The host ushers him to the chair placed in the middle of the stage, and Seongwu glares at his best friend as soon as he settles down.

 

“Ok, let me go tell you a few rules, which I think you needed for this particular performance.” The host teases as he walks behind Seongwu. “No junk and butt touching, that’s rule number one.” The host then moves to his front, “Rule number two, enjoy.” He winks, and then he’s off the stage.

 

The stage light dims, and Seongwu was getting a little bit nervous with what’s happening. This is his first time ‘volunteering’ for a live strip show and if he’s being honest, he doesn’t quite enjoy the feeling of not knowing what to do in situations like these. He scans the crowd to look for Daniel, only to see him making out at the bar with his soon to be husband, Sungwoon--their senior from college who Daniel had managed to charm his way up from his line of suitors back in their days. Seongwu rolls his eyes at his misfortune of seeing his best friend thoroughly enjoy himself while he’s here on stage, sweating buckets. ‘ _Of fucking course.’_

 

A song plays, and Seongwu gotta admit that it gets him tingling inside despite his nervousness. The song was somehow familiar, but he can’t remember where he first heard the song. The sound of piano being played in the club was sensual, like it was meant to seduce someone in any possible ways, meant to warn him that he’s going to cream on his pants, meant to let him think that he’s going to have sex on stage with so many people’s eyes on them. It turns Seongwu on, and that means he’s totally fucked.

 

The spotlight was suddenly on him, and it actually made him wonder why.

 

_“I put a spell on you~”_

 

 _‘Holy shit,’_ Seongwu jumps at the voice singing sensually on his ear, cursing under his breath. He feels the stripper’s lips on his earlobe as his large hands squeeze his shoulders, urging him to relax, and Seongwu gulps as he could smell the stripper’s cologne waft on his nose--the same one as one of his collections, Jo Malone.

 

 _“Because you’re mine~”_ He freezes as the stripper behind him suddenly runs his hands slowly on his chest, and he could feel his dick stirring in his pants in interest. His eyes roam around to look for his best friend, finding him back hugging his fiancé as they watch him being tortured, and they smirk as Sungwoon mouths, ‘he’s totally your type.’

 

Seongwu thinks that he should go home after this, or just relieve his frustration on one of the bathroom cubicles on this goddamn strip club.

 

The feel of the stripper’s hands on his chest was suddenly gone, and he felt slightly disappointed, only to look up and see that the stripper went in front of him, looking at the stripper’s face for the first time. His breath hitches as he thinks, _‘Oh boy, he’s totally my type.’,_ and his cock got painfully hard all of a sudden at the sight of the stripper.

 

The man looks like the same age as his, wearing loose, buttoned long sleeve shirt and black tight pants, which hugging his frame in the right places. The stripper’s face, oh the stripper’s handsome face, makes him want to question his own existence. Seongwu is very aware that he’s good looking, but this guy who is singing so sensually right in front of him, is on another level.

 

Seongwu was in the middle of his monologue (in his mind) on praising the stripper’s god sculpted looks when the said guy unbuttons his shirt, slowly revealing his milky white skin and well defined abs with the stripper’s beads of sweat running down on it. He licks his lips, and he could feel that his underwear is slowly getting soiled as he drinks in the sight of the god like features in front of him.

 

The handsome stripper suddenly runs his hands on his own body, making him squirm on his seat, itching to run his hands on the glorious body as well, wanting to also feel the body on his fingertips. He follows the stranger’s hand on his body with his eyes, down and down until it reaches the hem of his pants, giving him a sneak peak of the line in his groin area. The latter smirks at the wide eyed Seongwu, and then he turns his back on him.

 

He removes his shirt off his body slowly, revealing his back muscles. Seongwu gulps, realizing that the stranger’s back is as marvelous as his front, wanting to scar his back with his blunt nails, itching to knead the stripper’s butt with his large hands. The latter flings his shirt off his body, and the foxy devil starts grinding on the mic stand in front of the audience as he sings with his melodious, sinful voice. _Just where and when the fuck did mic stand get in there?_

 

Seongwu thought the stripper will stop torturing him on his seat, but he was so wrong. The male stranger turns to him, looking at him with lust in his eyes, and then continued dancing ( _fucking_ ) with the mic stand, could see the stripper flexing his abdominal muscles as he goes down and down the mic stand, and then up again. He could imagine (and lowkey wishes) himself as the prop, feeling this stranger up in a night full of passion and lust.

 

He feels like he was really put on a spell because Seongwu suddenly had the urge to run his hands on the stripper’s sweaty chest. Well, the host only told him not to touch the junk and the butt, so that means he could touch the chest, right? So, he trusts his gut feeling and leans forward, reaches out on the body in front of him.

 

The stripper’s chest was right on his fingertips when the guy was suddenly on his lap, swiftly handcuffing both of his wrists on his back, unable to touch the gorgeous man whose butt is pressing on his hard on right now. Seongwu growls in frustration, loud enough for the stripper to hear, making the guy smirk as he hits one of the many high notes in the song.

 

The heavy, sensual interlude of the song starts, and he could feel the guy dance ( _grind_ ) on his lap, purposely brushing his butt on his hard on, making hold the chair for leverage and thrust his hips up, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he breathes heavily through his mouth. Seongwu doesn’t care anymore if he comes undone in his pants, if the audience would see him in his vulnerable and sensitive state. All he cares is that he needs to relieve his stress-- the stress in between his legs-- and needs to get off and come undone.

 

However, he feels hands grip on his hips, making him cease his thrusting up to the stripper. Seongwu draws his head back upfront, the look of lust and betrayal expressions mixing in one, but was met by the handsome stranger leaning close to him as he continued dancing on his lap, that he could literally feel his breath mixing with his. He growls, wanting to break the handcuffs on his hands and just pin the stripper on stage, to avenge for wrecking him like this, when the stranger leans in to kiss his cheek (where his moles are, Seongwu notes later on), and the side of his lips.

 

Seongwu was stunned for a moment, and then became frustrated, angry that the stripper kissed him not on the right place, and leaned forward a little bit to chase for his lips, when the gorgeous stranger was suddenly gone on his lap.

 

He whips his head on his left, to where the stranger went, and suddenly, there’s a deep voice singing on his right ear,

 

“ _Because you’re mine~_ ”

 

The song ended, the handcuffs were off, and so is the handsome, marvelous stripper that made him painfully hard in his pants.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“Hyung, you were literally fucking on stage! I did not see that one coming!” is what Daniel greets to him when he got off the stage.

 

Seongwu groans at his misfortune and frustration on his dick. “Fuck you, this is all your fault.”

 

“You got to admit, you enjoyed it.” Sungwoon tells him, patting his friend on his back.

 

Seongwu was about to complain to his friend, when the bartender places a drink in front of him. “It’s on the house, given by the gentleman over there.” he hears him say, smirking as he points to someone at the far end of the bar.

 

Seongwu makes an eye contact on the stranger, who is now wearing a tight black shirt, and sees the stranger look at him with lingering lust on his eyes. 

 

Daniel and Sungwoon looks to see who it was, and the younger of the three tells the oldest, “Babe, let’s not waste our time and just get out of here.”

 

Sungwoon chuckles and tells Seongwu in a form of parting, “Get laid real good, Seongwu.” and then they’re gone.

 

Seongwu was not alone for long, as someone occupies the seat previously vacated by Daniel.

 

“Hi.” The handsome stranger greets him, as his deep voice making him feel what he had felt back in the stage, his foxy eyes looking at him through his bangs.

 

“Hi.” Seongwu greets back, raising the drink on his hands, “Thanks for the drink, by the way.”

 

“Your welcome.” The stranger smiles, and Seongwu thinks the stranger became more attractive in his eyes. “I’m Minhyun.”

 

“Seongwu.” He tells him, he sees Minhyun look at him from head to toe, smirks when he notes that Seongwu is still painfully hard as he had left him, and then moves closer to him, whispering to his ear.

 

“Do you want to continue where we left off?”

 

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> let me know what you think by commenting below, screaming at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/PiggyNagi), or sprinkling some water on my dead [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/PiggyNagi)


End file.
